Bandages I Convalescences
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: Dante hasn't seen Nero for 6 days. He go to the ex-order appartment and is very surprised to see that the kid got really, really mad at him. Warning: yaoi slut DAntexNero oh , and a really sexy Nero covered in Bandages mwahahaha


Disclaimer: I do not own Dmc

A/N: hello!!

Well, that's my first fic. Any kind of comment is welcomed. It's entitled "Bandages I" , because "Bandages" is supposed to be a series of three one shots. they are all written, but was so lazy to type it...

the second one will be... well not hardcore no, just super- kinky. Nero covered in bandages is a very hot image-drool...-

Well, on with the story

**Bandages I: convalescence**

Ring. Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng. Rinnnnnnnnng!!

Nero shoved his head under his pillow, hoping that whoever was in front of his door will go away quickly. Unfortunatly for him that person was quite persistent. Finally, Nero pushed his blanket aside and painfully raised his body.

Then in the same painful way, he headed toward the door.

-Hey kid, Dante said when Nero opened the door.

Instantly,Nero's boyishly handsome face changed into a mask full of anger.

-What the hell are you doing here? Nero yelled already shutting the door.

-Hey, wait I just wanted to see if you were allright, I didn't see you in six days...

The rest rest of his sentence died on his lips at the moment he lowered his gaze to Nero's body. Dante has to make a big effort to stop staring at Nero's chest covered in bandages.Then, Nero closed the door.

-What happened to you? Why are you in such a state? Dante screamed at the closed door.

The door swang open.

-How did I get in such a state? You know damn well how. Nero said poking into Dante's chest. That's your damn fault! Get the hell outta here!!

-My fault! I don't understand... He tried to come into Nero's appartement but Nero shut the door again. Let me in. Dante screamed hitting the door with his fist.

The door opened again. Nero was furious. Dante could help but notice how handsome Nero was when Nero was furious. The way he frowned, the way his jaw was clenched, his blue angry eyes...

Dante shook himself. _Stop checking out the kid dammit there's problem right now, _he said to himself.

Nero was already heading back to his couch. Something tighened inside Dante's chest when he saw the way Nero's was walking. All in him was screaming the pain he was in. Just in the way he moves you could feel pain. Dante sat in the armchair near the couch.

-What happened to you? He asked again with a soft voice.

-You really don't know, do you?

Dante shook his head. Nero sighed.

-Devil hunt, five days ago. He said. I fought a group of demons who were actually looking for you, I killed a couple of them,but there were too much of them and they beat me. They brought me to another place, were they hit me again. They told me they need you to get you into their trap. But you never came. They beat me again and again,and they used knives this times to cut deeper. And that times they were aiming to kill me, but they didn't kill me and I don't know why. They just left me there. I could barely move but I managed to go back home.

Dante's eyes fell on Nero's form laid on the couch: his power of regeneration wasn't as good as his, (since no matter how much Nero fought like a devil he was still a human) but in the exterior he seemed quite healed.

-Have you not received a call five days ago in the night? Nero asked

-I have, Dante softly answered. His face face was livid. He remembered what they called him that night. He was actually doing nothing but eating pizza in front f the TV.

-You have? Nero sat brusquely, then a scream of pain escaped his lips. Dante was already on his feet near Nero.

-Don't move, he said , sitting on edge of the couch next to Nero. His hand reched for Nero but the younger man slapped his hand away.

-You did received a call... and yet, you never came... Nero mutterd in a disgusted voice.

- I received a call about someone having my brother.

Nero's mouth closed, his anger soothed, he knew how disturbing for Dante to talk about his brother.

He glanced at the older man, Dante was now very pale. Nero felt his heart fill with guilt.

-And I know well, that's my brother do not belong to this world anymore

-I... I didn't know... Nero said. I just assumed...

- Do you truly believe that I would leave you in pain if I could something about it?

Nero lowered his head.

-But I should have checked, I'm sorry Nero. He wrapped his arms around the younger man anr rest his head on his head. Nero's face flushed. Two month ago he just would have pushed the man away, but at that moment he just leaned into Dante's embrace.

-What about I make it up by making you enjoy your convalescence, Dante said suddenly

-Huh? was Nero's reply

half and hour later

Nero looked at Dante's back from the couch. He was washing the dishes. He smiled, who would have thought that Dante could cook? A real thing, not something you put on your Micro-wave.

He chuckled softly. Today was indeed, a day full of surprises.And he was ubder the impression that it was just the beginning Honeslty he was relieve to know the truth about this whole story. All the week he felt like crap, since he didn't see Dante. He couldn't deny anymore they had a special bound. And it 's not just because he have some of vergil's abilities or Yamato, it' something more...

Nero quietly walked toward Dante and sat on the counter of his kitchen.

-Hey Dante,( said guy jumped), how come you don't cook more often?

-'cause I like Pizza . Easy to get, and so damn good!! They're are the best , Yep!

-Of course, silly question... Nero mumbled

Dante turned around and dried his hand.

- I told ya to stay on the couch. Dante said , frowning.

-It's okay, man, I won't break.Nero said laughing.

-you know how much you mean to me right?Dante asked in a serious voice.

Nero suddenly felt nervous, it wasn't like the other man to exdpress his feeling like that.

-If I knew you were in danger, I would have come immediatly, he said getting closer and closer to the counter where Nero was still sitting. All he could do was was staring into those blues eyes , which were almost the same shade as his. Dante was now just in front of Nero.

-why are you so serious suddenly..., Nero said, laughing nervously

-I'm saying that knowing what happenned to you, Dante went on ignoring Nero's comment, made me feel something I never want to feel again. And knowing that it was because of me was worse. But what I really didn't want to feel again is the emptiness you left when you weren't with me this week.

He laid his hand on each side of Nero, and just stare at his eyes.Nero wasn't sure to fully understand the situation. Was having more feeling for him than he thought? The situation was totally surreal.

-Wait, Nero said pressing his hand against dante's chest.His eyes widened at the speed of Dante's crazy heartbeat.

He attempted to think over the current situation but he found himself unable to think coherently .He knew his was breathing heavilly , he knew he was suudenly really hot, and he also knew that his relationship with Dante was about to change, but for some mysterious reason his brain wasn't working. Maybe it was due to Dante' proximity.

Then things happened quickly, first Nero felt Dante's mouth crushing his own lips, then he found himself responding eagerly to that wild kiss. When they broke apart, Nero looke straight into those familiar blue eyes darkened by ... desire for him. Dante looked at Nero's flushed face, his expression was a mix of astonishment, uncertainity, and desire too. Nero's hand gripped Dante's shirt in order to pull him closer. His leg wrapped against the older's man waist. Dante's hanted left the counter and started to stroke the younger man waist softly.

- You don't how long I wanted to do this, Dante whispered huskily into his ear. Feeling Dante's breath on his ear, Nero's eyes closed as goose-bumps was formed on his skin and pleasant shivers ran down his spine. He only response was a soft moan

-Fucking bandages, Dante mumbled between small kisses he trailed down the younger man's neck , can't properly touch you...

He lifted Nero from the counter and let him stand on the floor. He turned him around so that Nero can lay his hand on the counter and that Dante can hugged him from behind. Nero didn't even feel the pain in his body, all he was aware of was Dante 's body against it. Nero let out a low moan when he felt Dante kissing the back of his neck, and let his hand wander on the younger man' s abdomen, then on his hip,on his thigh,then it went up again caressing his stomach. Oh he wanted this, wanted this so badly. It felt like his body was on fire, driving him slowly mad with heat and intensity. He needed this, oh god how he needed this. Nero felt his knee give under him, but Dante caught him and delicately laid him on the floor. Nero immediately roll onto dante when, he laid next to him.

- My turn...he mumbled

He quickly straddled him and to the t-shirt off leaving Dante bare-chested and quite flushed . Nero let his handcaress all over the well -toned chest . He lowered his head, and started to kiss his way from his neck from his left nipple.He felt Dante's hand grip firmly his hips and ground Nero on his erection. Nero gasped at the feeling of the hot column of flesh under him. He took off his pant and his boxer in one movement and was completly turned by the look that Dante laid on his naked body.He sat back,on Dante hips, and went on with kissing his chest. He glanced at Dante ,his eyes were closed but his lips where moving but it wasn't loud enough for Nero to understand.

HE started to kiss Dante's chest from his neck to his right nipple. He quickly flicked his tongue over the flat nipple. He smiled when he was rewarded by Dante's moans. He bit softly on his pectoral leaving the imprint of his teeth in Dante's flesh. His hands started to travel lower on his stomach, on his hips, on his thighs. He parted Dante's legs when his mouth was kissing his way to Dante's mouth. And Nero's mouth finally close over Dante. A billion of stars sparkled before Dante's eyes.

Nero's hand joined his mouth and started ther ministration on dante's leaking member.

Oh god, it's felt so good, he wish it's never stop. But he suddenly stopped Nero.

-God, I love this but I can't possibly let you continue.

He positionned Nero on all for and press himself on Nero'ass. He closed his eye, ebjoying this sensation. He peeled Nero of the only clothe he was wearing beside his bandages. Nero's blue sweatpant slid from his narrow hips and was tossed across the room. Dante laid a trail of from his neck , bruising the tender flesh, down his spine. Then, Dante was now in front of that part of Nero's body he has always desired but never touch until now. He slowly spread Nero's legs and slid his hands up the creamy white thighs. Nero was intrigued, he didn't knew what came next but he trusted Dante. Reassuringly , Dante rubbed his thighs and stroked the aching throbbing member between his legs. Nero moaned even louder when his other hand started to massage his balls.

He felt Dante's mouth kiss his left cheek, and when Dante's hand moved up his body in order to spread his ass, his eyes widened in realisation of what came next. They quickly shut when Dante's tongue between his asscheeks. He let out a low growl when Dante's tongue laid on his tight entrance. Oh my god ,oh my god, oh my god,how come something like that feel so good?

Dante pushed his tongue in Nero,forcing himself as far as he can go. Nero was biting his lower lip so hard that blood start flow out of his lip and run down his chin. He let a protesting sound when he felt dante walk away. He saw dante grab the olive oil bottle near the sink. He heard Dante open the bottle, he heard liquid pouring then Dante talked to him:

-Are you ready?

-yeah,he breathed

Dante slid a coated finger into Nero, he felt the boy tense lightly but nothing more. He then slid two finger into the boy, he heard him gasp while his body tensed more around his finger. When Dante started to move he heard a strangled cry escape Nero's mouth. He was so tight and so deliciously softed inside, but he needed to relax or it will never work. Dante entered a third a finger and this time Nero screamed louder:

-stop...

Dante did as he was asked, knowing that it hurt. When Nero was ready again, he started to move again, but know he was trying to distract Nero with kissing and tender caresses all over his body.

Suddenly, he felt Nero tense again, he froze, thinking he had hurt hil again.

-No... he muttered under his breath, do it again ,right onthat spot...

Dante smile and repeated his action. He was rewarded with a loud moan that send shiver down his spine.

-Oh god, Nero I want you so bad, he murmured in his ear.

-Please, please enter me...

Dante didn't wait any longer. He drew his finger out of his lover and pressed the tip of his shaft at nero's entrance.And thrust in...

-Damn,Nero yôu feel so good , he said.

With every thrust Dante hit that spot inside him and elicited sweet moans and whimpers from the younger boy. After getting used to the pace, Nero moved his hips to meet every one of Dante's thrusts and as the thrusts grew faster and harder his moans grew louder in volume. _Oh god I want it to last so bad, but I don't think I can bear it any longer, _Dante thought. He reached down and started to stroke in Nero in time with his thrusts. And suddenly his shaft tensed inside Nero, he felt Nero release his seed in his hand, and he finilly allowed himself to shit his semen inside the boy with a loud cry.He fell on the floor try to not fall on the younger man.They laid there panting heavily from the previous activity. -Damn, Nero said cuddling against Dantz, tomorrow gonna hurt like hell -Hummm,I'll keep you compagny,he said stoking the younger boy waist. -sounds good... After several quiet minutes Nero talked again. - Hey, Dante I totally enjoyed my day of convalescence. -That was the plan, Baby, Nobody can resist a hottie like me and besides I ... he was interrupted by Nero's mouth pressed on his. -stop bragging or I throw you out... -But ... - shut up! Nero said rolling over his lover. With that he kissed him passionatly.


End file.
